liarsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Round IV
For the Fourth Round of the Drama, see Revival Round II. Round IV of the Liar Game Tournament is held immediately after the end of the Round IV Qualifier and takes place on a small, deserted island. The round is hosted by Alsab with Leronira, Forli, Solario, Nearco, Kurifuji, Rabelais and others watching over the surveillance cameras. Participants of this round comprise of winners from Round III and Revival Round II. All players who participated in Round IV Qualifier also participate in this round, both winners and losers. Winners of this round proceed onto Round V, while losers are given a second chance in Revival Round III. Game Outline The game played in this round is called Musical Chairs (also known as The Steal-A-Chair Game). An alarm from the watch used in the qualifier is used in place of music starting and stopping and players must touch a large totem pole before being allowed to find a seat. Players eliminated in the qualifier and players eliminated in the process of the round become extras (also known as gaya). Each player is given 23 medals with their names engraved on them. Each medal is worth 100 million yen, and therefore each player has 2.3 billion yen worth of medals. At the end of the game, when the winner is announced, only the winner's medals will be worth 100 million yen, while the medals belonging to gaya become worthless, or trash medals. Surveillance cameras are placed on the chairs and throughout the island to prevent any breaking of the rules. Rules *Violence is forbidden and will incur a penalty of ¥100,000,000. *Before the first game there is an hour of "Strategy Time" in which the alarm is guaranteed not to sound. Following games will only have 10 minutes. *Players can do whatever they like before the alarm sounds. *When the watch alarm goes off the screen on the watch will read "Go". The player must then touch the totem pole, upon which the watch will read "Sit". This is when a player can take a chair. *When a player gets a seat the watch will change to "O.K". *Players are given 10 minutes to acquire a chair, if they fail to do so they are eliminated. This counts as the end one game. *A player can not sit on the same chair for two consecutive games. Chairs are numbered to allow players to know which chair they sat on before. *A player only truly acquires a chair when they are properly sitting on it. The lights on the chair will turn on when the chair has been successfully taken. *The chair will belong to that player as long as they keep at least their right hand on it. If the player remains completely out of contact for more than 10 seconds the chair will be considered free to be taken. *The round begins with twenty-five chairs scattered throughout the island and one chair is removed at the end of each game. *Throwing chairs into areas considered out of bounds is against the rules. *After each game a vote will be held and the player with the most votes becomes the "Leader". This player can select which chair to remove from play. Extras are also allowed to vote. *After 15 rounds the game will pause and players will stay overnight in the mansion on the island. They can't leave the mansion until the game resumes at 9am the next day. *The winner is the last player remaining. Players *Kanzaki Nao (Akiyama Group) *Akiyama Shinichi* (Akiyama Group) *Akagi Kouta (Akiyama Group) *Yokoya Norihiko* (Yokoya Group) *Ootsuka Eiichi (Yokoya Group) *Yasukawa Yasuhiko (at first Akiyama Group, but later defected to Yokoya Group) *Saeki Kiyoshi (Gaya Group) *Kawai Tatsuya (Gaya Alliance) *Ikezawa Teppei (Yokoya Group) *Makizono Kazuya (Akiyama Group) *Taninaka Kouichi (Gaya Alliance) *Shima Takahiro (Gaya Alliance Leader) *Harimoto Takashi (Harimoto Group) *Mikamoto Mika (Harimoto Group) *Kimura Kei* (Harimoto Group) *Abe Yukiko (Harimoto Group) *Sakai Makoto (Harimoto Alliance) *Shimoharada Osamu (Gaya Alliance) Players marked with a "*" were the winners of the practice round and, as a prize, won a map displaying the location of the same three chairs. Extras Extras are the people eliminated from the Qualifier for Round 4. They are allowed to do whatever they like during the round (including stepping in the players' way and moving chairs) and anyone eliminated from Round 4 will also become an extra. *Fukunaga Yuji (Akiyama Group) *Tajima Kakeru (Gaya Alliance) *Wada Tatsuji (Gaya Alliance) *Murata Makoto (Gaya Alliance) *Tsumura Akira (Gaya Alliance) *Ikezoe Kenji (Gaya Alliance) Results OVERALL: Ikezewa won, but had no medals of his own so he gained nothing 4 Medals for Kanzaki Nao and Akiyama Shinichi (part of the Akiyama group) 2 Medals for Makizono Kazuya ("Four Eyes"), Akagi Kouta, and Fukunaga Yuji (part of the Akiyama group) 1 Medal for the nine Gaya minus the Gaya leader (Shima Takahiro, a.k.a “Young Jump”) Both the other groups, including Harimoto Takashi's group including Mikamoto Mika, Kimura Kei and Abe Yukiko, and Yokoya Norihiko' group including Ikezewa (Fatso) Ohtsuka Eiichi ("Bangs"), as well as two individuals who betrayed the Akiyama group,Yasukawa Yasuhiko ("Baldy") ,and Shima Takahiro ("Young Jump"), all ended up with nothing. In a sense it was the Akiyama's groups complete victory. Category:Liar Game Tournament Round